Wreck Room
by Minerva Teller of tales
Summary: William and Odd find themselves trapped in the Wreck Room during a XANA induced storm. They find out that they might have more than platonic feelings for each other. Imagine your OTP challenge. Blanket Scenario, WillOdd, fluff


Blanket scenario from the imagine your OTP blog. So I applied it to WillOdd since I adore them. This is kinda old and also posted on my tumblr.

Code Lyoko is (c) Thomas Romain.

* * *

Odd couldn't believe his luck. Freak storm (most probably XANA induced) and he was stuck in the wreck room with William. They'd been putting away equipment when suddenly there'd been a loud rumbling and then the power flickering out. At first it hadn't been too bad. The storm had started in late afternoon so there'd still been light, but as the sun set it cast the room into total darkness. Some how the pair had managed to get locked in. Odd figured Jim in one of his absent- minded moments had to be responsible. He sighed in irritation. It being late winter meant it was still cold out and with the electricity out, the large windows in to the building made the temperature that much more noticeable.

William had propped himself against the wall and was trying for the third time to call or even text out. The storm was making it difficult. He finally got fed up with the failed deliveries and slammed his phone down. Odd sighed again leaned on the foosball table watching the lightning. A shiver ran through him as his hand brushed against the metal rim.

"Hey, you cold Odd?" William asked breaking the silence.

"Yeah. Didn't think I was going to get stuck in a cold room without my jacket today." He walked over and sat on the floor next to the older teen.

William leaned forward and shrugged out of his denim jacket. "You can borrow mine for now. Not that it's much though."

Odd blushed and took the jacket with a quiet thank you. It was way too big on him, but it did help a little bit. And, it was still warm from William's body. It didn't last for long though. The temperature dropped more and eventually he was shivering again. Cursing his svelte body for once he curled in on himself clutching the jacket tighter. He hadn't even realized that William's presence helped him from feeling even more chilled until the other abruptly stood up.

"Where are you going? Door's locked still." Odd commented.

He watched as William rustled around in the supply closet until a blanket was tossed over to him. "Thought I saw that in there earlier and I'm kinda cold now. Guess XANA is going to try to freeze us to death again."

"Same old story. Guess you can't teach an old virus new programs." Odd joked while unfolding the pile of fabric.

William joined him again and this time sat closer. The blanket was barely big enough to cover them both so it was a tight squeeze. Both of them blushed as their bodies touched. Several moments passed in awkward silence with Odd figetting and trying to keep hold of his corner of blanket. After a while though he got fed up and gained his wits about him.

"Okay this sucks." He shoved the blanket off and then scooted forward. "The stupid thing doesn't cover us both."

"Well what do you propose we do about it?" William leaned back and let the fleece fall to his lap.

Odd eyed him for a second then sat up with a revelation. He was beyond being embarrassed and in favor of warming up. He slid over to his darker haired companion and climbed over his right leg and shifted until he was seated comfortably between his legs. William flushed but said nothing as he noticed that the blanket now wrapped around them both. Odd's back brushed up against his chest and he had to remind himself it was just for warmth. He had a hard time though noticing that their bodies seemed to fit together well. No discomfort or strange pressure. If the blonde leaned back, his head would rest perfectly against the other's broad shoulder.

"It's too quiet." Odd finally decided and pulled out his mp3 player.

He scooted back and leaned more against William's leg for support and wordlessly offered the other one of his earbuds. The older teen was grateful for the distraction. His and Odd's taste in music were similar so he easily found himself lost in the sound shutting out their current predicament. It worked until Odd's head fell back against his shoulder. William's eyes shot open and he turned to make sure the other was okay. He was in another world it seemed mouthing the words to one of the songs with a smile. William couldn't help but watch his eyes lingering on the other's lips. He wondered what had gotten in his head when he felt the urge to kiss them. Apparently the rest of him liked the idea and he found himself leaning down and brushing his mouth over the blonde's. He pulled back when realized he'd just kissed his friend.

Odd had tensed and opened his eyes but hadn't moved from his spot. He didn't seem angry, just curious as he stared back at the older teen. William caught the beginnings of a smirk in the dim lcd light of the player, and soon their lips were connecting again without hesitation this time. Just as he'd shifted to deepen the kiss the sound of the power kicking back on stopped his pursuit. As light filled them room again Odd chuckled against his mouth.

"Guess they got XANA this time."

His phone suddenly beeped with several responses to his earlier texts. It gave them just enough warning to disengage before the door was pushed open by Ulrich and Yumi. Odd greeted his best friend loudly and threw an arm over his shoulders. As he turned them away he tilted his head back and mouthed to William they'd talk later and then he winked. The dark-haired teen smiled to himself. He could hardly wait.


End file.
